shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassgeneunzel
Cassgeneunzel is the poly ship between Rapunzel, Flynn Rider and Cassandra from the Tangled fandom. Canon Sometime after Rapunzel reunited with her birth family and she and Eugene began to live in the castle together, they meet Rapunzel's assigned handmaiden Cassandra who wasn't very fund of the two. Since she doesn't like the fact that Eugene is the thief Flynn Rider and wasn't happy with Rapunzel's pushy attempts to earn her friendship. Even though Eugene doesn't like Cassandra very much either, he knew how important it was for Rapunzel to gain a new friend since she left her old tower life behind, so he recommended that she tries to bond with Cassandra through an activity that came in the form of the Contest of the Crowns as she choose Cassandra to be her partner. After a few bad rounds before Rapunzel and Cassandra finally connecting allowed them to make it to the final challenge, where Eugene watches them face the giant iron lion from the stands as he supports, the girls became proper friends while Eugene and Cassandra became rivals. Along with Cass using Rapunzel's royal duties as a means to ruin the romantic moments Eugene tries to have with Rapunzel. Tangled: Before Ever After When Rapunzel and Eugene went out for a horse back ride, which Cassandra allows Rapunzel to ride her horse while Eugene rides Maximus beside her, Cassandra waits for the couple to return and when they did and were about to share a kiss Cass pulls Rapunzel aside so she can get the princess ready for her royal duties. Cassandra used that same excuse when she caught the two at the docks so she could get Rapunzel ready for dinner. After Eugen proposes to Rapunzel, who wasn't ready for marriage at that time, Cassandra sneaks her friend out of the castle and over Corona's wall to cheer her up, while back at the castle Eugene goes to talk with Rapunzel as he wasn't aware of their midnight outing until the next morning once he saw that Rapunzel's long blond hair has returned. Since she and Cassandra failed to get rid of her new hair, Rapunzel asks Eugene to keep its return a secret and even though he is still a little shock by it and wishes that they were playing a joke, he agrees to keep quite. Cassandra wasn't happy that he knows about Rapunzel's return hair, but was glad that he isn't aware of the part she played in it. At Rapunzel's coronation Cassandra and Eugene looked at each other before their friend was about to crowned, it gets crashed by Lady Cain as she makes herself known and began to capture a few of the nobles, including the King. Seeing her father about to be taken away Rapunzel reveals her returned hair so she could save him, with Eugene and Cassandra's help as they fight Cain's men and save the captured nobles. Once Lady Cain and her men were defeated and arrested for their crimes, Eugene goes to see Rapunzel after she had a word with her father about her hair and kept Cassandra's involvement out of it, as he reassures her that they'll get the next step a lot more slowly. Tangled: The Series Season One When Rapunzel began to have nightmares since her hair grew back, she tells Cassandra that she needs to find answers about it and that they should properly let Eugene in on it, but Cassandra wouldn't have it since Eugene can't keep a secret, which she coldly reminds him of, and that they should keep their "hair" investigation to themselves. Cassandra's words, however, had upset Eugene and wanted to prove to her that he can keep a secret, which later caused problems shortly after he found the girls in Old Corona and saw Varian's about to blow invasion. After the dust cleared and the trio were about to head back to the castle, Rapunzel tells Eugene what they were up to and who was with her on the night her new magical hair grew back, and that she needs him to keep it all a secret, while Eugene would enjoy getting the better of Cassandra he agrees to keep quite for Rapunzel. Once Eugene and Cassandras' bickering came too much for Rapunzel to handle, while trying to do some painting, and wants them to get along with each other, so she could get a few minuets of peace and quiet, she sets up a team bonding challenge for the two to do in one of the dungeon's sells. Either of the two were happy about being locked in the same sell together and were having trouble working with one another to uncover Rapunzel's task, but their time there did allow them to see that they do have one thing in common; they're both orphans who have no idea who their birth families are/were. Even though Rapunzel was grateful for the quiet she is getting, the princess was starting to miss Eugene and Casandra's company. Despite Rapunzel's well meaning plan had later led to Eugene and Cassandra being held hostage by the Stabbington Brothers, they were able to work together in freeing themselves from the thieving brothers before defeating them with the new respect they have for each other, but there are there still times where they can't stand each other and only put their differences aside when it comes to the shared friendship they have with Rapunzel. During the events of "Not in the Mood", as Corona is prepares a welcoming banquet for the Griffin of Pittsford, where Rapunzel is set to give a speech, with Cassandra will be foreseeing preparations for her first security checkpoint, while Eugene is set as the Master of Ceremonies, the three began to bicker among themselves after criticizing each others plans for the banquet; with neither one coming to an agreement. Because both Pascal and Maximus were getting fed up with the trio's arguing, the blacksmith Xavier offers them a solution in the form of a Attitude-Reversing Potion he has on hand and advises them to only give the three one drop each. As Pascal adds the mood potion to a barrel of lemonade, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra still arguing as they suddenly barge into the kitchen had startled Pascal, in which accidentally causes the chameleon to drop the whole bottle into the lemonade. Unaware of the added "ingredient" to the lemonade the trio decide to consume, they become the opposite of who they are. As Cassandra becomes overwhelmingly peppy, Eugene no longer feels confident about himself, while Rapunzel is suddenly moody; without any of them noticing the changes of their moods. After Stan points it out and they quickly figure out that Pascal and Maximus are responsible for this, before they turn to Xavier about it. Seeing that they aren't back to their normal selves by now and that the amount they drank would be the reason of it taking days before the three can return to normal, he recommends to Pascal and Maximus that they should take the potion again, that has the oil from a rare three leafed echo plant to reverse the effects on the three. Due to the trio being needed at the banquet they task their two animal friends to get the plant, while they do their duties at the castle. Because Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra were still unable the effects of the potion, they mess up their assigned tasks for the banquet. Which led to Cassandra being relieved of duty after she cheerfully allows a man into the castle without a proper security check, Rapunzel moody mood has her acting rude towards the Griffin, while Eugene gets all nervous when he opens the banquet with his fog and firework act. Even though the three were able to become their return to normal selves again, Eugene's fog machine had reversed everyone else moods and as Rapunzel tries to stop her father from challenging the Griffin of Pittsford to a duel, the King sends the princess and her friends to dungeon. While imprisoned together, the three of them come to mutual understanding that they have been jerks to each other and that Pascal and Max were only trying help teach them a lesson. Along with Rapunzel stating that while they aren't perfect, as Cassandra could have at least shown a bit more compassion and Eugene should have shown some humility, while Rapunzel herself learns that she does not have to be so upbeat all the time, and should be more franked when annoyed with things. Even though there are things about them that annoy each other they are still best friends, and that is the most important as it is what brought them together. After reconciling, the trio break out of prison and return to the dining hall in order to clam the chaos, thanks to Eugene charming the crowd to safety, Cassandra handling the guards and Rapunzel getting through to her father. With everyone back to normal and despite how the banquet turned out, Corona was still able to a peaceful alliance with the Griffin before he sails home, but despite the good that the mood potion has done for them in the end it had caused a lot of trouble for them and to make sure that it isn't used or seen again Rapunzel throws the bottle into the sea. Season Two Season Three Fanon Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra are the main trio of the Tangled TV series, with Rapunzel as the glue that kept together until season three when Cassandra's envy for the princess became one of the reasons she betrayed the two. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Cassandra/Eugene/Rapunzel tag on FanFiction.Net Variations :Cassgene refers to the ship between Cassandra and Flynn Rider :Cassunzel refers to the ship between Cassandra and Rapunzel :Eugunzel refers to the ship between Flynn Rider and Rapunzel